


I Owe You A Love Song

by lady_ragnell, orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In welchem Arthur Gwen mit Mix-CDs (und anderen Mitteln) den Hof macht und Merlin ein umgekehrter Cyrano der Bergerac ist, der Roboter baut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Owe You a Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324686) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Der erste Teil der Übersetzung von lady_ragnells großartiger "Love Song"-Serie.
> 
> "Ich sollte dazu sagen, dass alle Künstler, die durch den Kakao gezogen werden, mit Liebe durch den Kakao gezogen werden, da sie sich alle in meiner Mediathek befinden. Die Links gehen alle zu Youtube (mit anderen Worten, mein Internet ist zu langsam um euch allen einen Fanmix zu machen). Der Titel ist aus „I Owe You a Love Song“ von Shiny Toy Guns." --- lady_ragnell

Das Problem an der Sache, wie Merlin feststellen muss, heimliche Schwärmereien für dämliche Idioten zu hegen, von denen er seiner besten Freundin nicht erzählt, weil sie dann wie ein Täubchen gurren und ihn ermutigen würde, irgendetwas Idiotisches zu machen, das nur in der absoluten Demütigung seinerseits enden würde, ist, dass Dinge wie diese passieren.

„Dinge wie diese“ also die Tatsache, dass Gwen ihm eines Tages, als er ihren Raum zum gemeinsamen Lernen betritt, eine Mix-CD in die Hand drückt und sagt: „Arthur Penn hat mir die heute gegeben.“, und dann herum steht und ihre Finger ineinander verknotet und so aussieht, als ob sie von ihm erwartet, dass er etwas Aufschlussreiches dazu sagt, wenn sich irgendwo zu verstecken und seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu donnern eigentlich alles ist, was ihm als nächstbeste Tätigkeit in den Kopf kommt.

  
„Also, ist das,“ fängt er an, denn er muss ja irgendwas sagen, und versucht dann eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, „Kommt er einfach deinem Geburtstag und Weihnachten auf halbem Wege entgegen, weil er zwei Monate von beiden entfernt liegt oder was?“

  
„Nein? Naja, ich glaube nicht.“ Merlin schließt die Tür hinter sich und lässt seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Sie sollten eigentlich Physik machen, aber Mix-CDs sind eine ernste Angelegenheit und er könnte sich jetzt eh auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren.

  
„Er kam heute einfach auf mich zu als ich aus meinem Tutorial raus kam, hat sie mir gegeben und irgendwie so bedeutungsschwer gesagt, dass er hofft, dass sie mir gefällt und dann ist er wieder gegangen.“

  
Merlin sieht die CD an und dann sie, und dann wieder die CD, und dann wieder sie und dann dreht er die CD endlich um und sieht sich die Track-Liste an bevor er in einer Old Spice Werbung endet und weil er irgendetwas machen muss. Er kann förmlich fühlen, wie seine Augenbrauen nach oben schießen. Zum einen ist die CD dekoriert, mit einem richtigen kleinen Deckblatt und er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass jemand wie Arthur Penn die Kunst der Mix-CD kennt, und zum anderen... hat Arthur sowohl '[Death Cab](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG97P3FDHrM)' als auch '[Coldplay](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlUG5VuCzC0)' ausgegraben, also muss er offensichtlich ziemlich verschossen sein.

  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er nicht mal wusste, dass Gwen und er sich irgendwie näher kennen bis auf die Tatsache, dass Gwen Morganas alte Mitbewohnerin ist, kommt das ein bisschen überraschend.

  
„Er mag dich!“, bringt er heraus, er muss ja was sagen. „Solltest du mir solche Sachen nicht eigentlich erzählen?“

  
„Ganz im Ernst, ich hab keinen Plan. Es könnte einfach eine „Danke“-CD sein, total platonisch – du machst mir auch platonische Mixe! Ich meine, wir reden kaum miteinander, und dann hab ich letzte Woche verhindert, dass jemand Kaffee über ihn schüttet und...“, sie verliert sich in ihren Ausführungen, anscheinend aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie Merlin sie anblinzelt. „Hab ich dir das nicht erzählt?“

  
„Nee, definitiv nicht. Du hast ihn vor einem sehr wahrscheinlichen Tod durch Kaffee gerettet und er macht dir diese CD?“

  
„Ja, es könnte also ein 'Dankeschön' sein!“

  
Merlin dreht sich zu ihr. „Er hat 'The Scientist' hier drauf gemacht, Gwen, willst du mich verarschen? Das ist nicht platonisch. Das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass er schon plant, dich seinem gruseligen Vater vorzustellen.“

  
„Ich habe seinen gruseligen Vater schon kennen gelernt“, stellt Gwen richtig fest. „Du übrigens auch.“

  
Merlin winkt ab. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Was etwas zur Sache tut ist, dass Arthur dir gerade seine beginnende Liebe erklärt hat und du ihm irgendwie antworten musst.“ Und er wird der unterstützende beste Freund sein, egal was sie aussucht, und dann kann er sich damit belohnen, zurück auf sein Zimmer zu gehen und Gwaine, der sie beide schon irgendwie abfüllen wird, etwas vor zu jammern.

  
„Ich schätze mal, es hängt davon ab was du willst. Willst du...“ Er versucht, die gebotene Frage zu stellen ohne Lancelot zu erwähnen, denn Gwen und er reden einfach nicht über Lance und sein plötzliches Verschwinden zu den Friedenstruppen reden. „Willst du mit ihm ausgehen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube schon, dass ich ihn mögen könnte, ich kenne ihn nur noch nicht gut genug. Aber ich denke schon, und ich kann ja auch nicht für immer warten auf-“

  
„Also gibst du ihm eine Chance“, unterbricht Merlin. „Antworte irgendwie.“

  
„Genau. Sollte ich definitiv. Und er ist nett, viel netter als Morgana immer gesagt hat.“

  
Gwen wringt wieder ihre Hände und sieht die CD an, die Merlin immer noch hält. „Aber was soll ich tun?“

  
Merlin schafft es endlich, seine Enttäuschung herunter zu schlucken und führt sie zu ihrem Bett, um darauf Platz zu nehmen. „Also, du kannst ihn such und ihm danken, oder ihm schreiben und ihm danken, und vielleicht nach einem Date fragen.“ Er sieht sich die Playlist an und muss lächeln – trotz seiner Ausschweife ins Kitschige, hat Arthur einen erstaunlich guten Musikgeschmack. „Oder du kannst ihm im Gegenzug auch einen Mix machen,“ stellt er zur Wahl, denn das würde er tun.

  
Gwen lacht auf. „Tja, ich kann mir vorstellen, was du denkst was ich machen sollte.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und wirft einen Blick auf ihr Laptop, das mit haufenweise geöffneten Notizen für ihre Ingenieurkurse auf ihrem Schreibtisch steht, und sieht sich dann wieder die CD an. „Glaubst du nicht, dass das zu schnell zu viel ist?“

  
Merlin sieht gezielt auf die Track-Liste von Arthurs CD. „Coldplay, Gwen. Das einzige was zu schnell zu viel wäre, wäre Celine Dion. Komm schon, ich helf' dir.“

  
„Wir sollten eigentlich lernen“, stellt Gwen fest, widerspricht aber nicht wirklich, und daran gemessen, wie hibbelig sie ist, macht sie sich immer noch mehr Gedanken um den Mix als um ihre Physikarbeit, und für die nächste Woche steht sowieso nichts an.

  
„Aber wir sind sehr schlau und Dr. Gaius liebt uns“, erinnert sie Merlin mit seinem gewinnendsten Lächeln, sodass sie seufzt und den sich den Laptop auf den Schoß zieht.

  
Sie verbringen den größten Teil des Nachmittags auf Gwens Bett und stellen die CD zusammen. Merlin beschränkt sich größtenteils darauf, die Musik auszusuchen, da Arthur es wahrscheinlich bemerken würde, wenn auf der Track-Liste zwei Handschriften auftauchen würden, und Gwen außerdem dazu tendiert Josh Groban und Michael Bublé auszuwählen und Merlin vermutet, dass Arthur die nicht so sehr gefallen dürften. Er erlaubt ihr [einen Song von Josh Groban](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnPICiigM5Q&ob=av2e), weil es ja immerhin ihr Mix ist (und weil er, obwohl er vielleicht sinnlos in Arthur Penn verschossen ist, auch denkt, dass es richtig lustig wäre, sein Gesicht zu sehen wenn er Josh Groban hört – und es ist ein guter Aufrichtigkeitstest: Wenn er für Gwen Josh Groban aushält, wird er ales für sie tun.) Letztendlich haben sie jedoch hauptsächlich fröhliche nicht-romantische Lieder die Merlin Gwen über die Jahre gegeben hat und ein paar darüber, verliebt zu sein, und Merlin denkt, dass es schon hinkommen wird. Wenn Arthur weiß, wie man eine Nachricht so klar verschickt, wird er wohl auch wissen, wie man eine erhält.

  
„Lustig, dass es fast nur Musik ist, die du mir gegeben hast“, sagt Gwen als er auf 'Brennen' klickt und kritzelt einen Stern auf die Track-Liste.

  
Merlin rutscht ein bisschen schuldig herum. Er weiß, dass er dazu tendiert energisch zu werden wenn es um Mixe geht. „Ist aber nicht schlimm, oder? Ich meine, du magst das doch alles, oder?“

  
„Ja, ist bloß lustig.“ Gwen überprüft das Papier und nickt dann, zufrieden gestellt. „Die ganze Sache ist so komisch, irgendwie. Ich meine, ich hätte nie gedacht, Arthur Penn so der Typ wäre – nicht, dass man einen besonderen Typ haben muss um einen Mix zu machen, aber wirkt einfach... wie so ein Fußballer, weißt du? Als ob er mich einfach nach einem Date gefragt hätte.“

  
Und er muss wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken wie unerwartet süß es ist, wenn Gwen jede Minute mehr so aussieht, als ob sie sich mit dem Gedanken anfreundet, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. „Tja, er benimmt sich wie ein Gentleman, das gefällt mir.“ Merlin legt einen Arm um ihre Schultern und lauscht dem Summen ihres Computers beim fertigstellen der CD. „Du verdienst einen, außerdem erlebe ich es ja indirekt durch dich auch mit.“

  
Gwen kennt ihn gut genug um mitzubekommen, wenn er ein bisschen melancholisch wird, aber zumindest fehlinterpretiert sie den Grund und lehnt sich an ihn. „Nur bis du deinen eigenen verschrobenen, Musil liebenden Seelenverwandten gefunden hast, der dich mit Mixen überfluten wird.“

  
„Ja, bestimmt“, sagt Merlin und nimmt die CD aus ihrem Laptop als er fertig ist. „Und jetzt komm, ich glaube, wir sollten lernen.“

  
*

  
Zwei Tage später leuchtet Gwens Name auf seinem Handydisplay auf, und Merlin versucht weiter zu laufen, seine Bücher zu balancieren und gleichzeitig ans Handy zu gehen. „Ich bin in fünf Minuten da, was gibt’s?“

  
„Arthur Penn hat mir geschrieben! Ich hab schon gedacht, er hat den Mix nicht bekommen oder so, aber er hat mir eine E-Mail an meine Studentenadresse geschrieben; ich hätte ihm meine Nummer geben sollen, oder?“

  
Merlin schafft es seine Habseligkeit und Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Vielleicht, aber ist ja nicht so, dass er sie sich nicht auch einfach von Morgana besorgen könnte. Was schreibt er? Hat er nach deiner Nummer gefragt, einem Date, sowas?“ Es entsteht eine verlegene Pause. „Hast du sie gelesen?“

  
„Nein, ich hab nur seinen Namen gesehen und den Betreff und hab dich angerufen.“

  
„Was ist der Betreff?“, fragt Merlin, und muss lächeln, denn obwohl er sich wünscht, dass sie ihre Romanze mit irgendwem, der nicht Arthur ist hätte, ist es wirklich schön, Gwen wieder so velegen zu erleben.

  
„Er ist nicht... romantisch oder so, ich bin bloß ein bisschen nervös geworden. 'Dein Mix' mit einem kleinen Smiley danach. Ich sollte sie öffnen.“

  
„Du könntest warten bis ich da bin“, schlägt er vor, „Indirekt miterleben und so, weißt du noch?“

  
Gwen lacht. „Ernsthaft, ich glaube, dir liegt da mehr dran als mir. Also komm, beeil dich, bevor ich die Nerven verliere und erzähl mir in der Zwischenzeit von deinem Tag.“

  
Merlin plaudert pflichtgemäß über sein Roboter-Club treffen bei dem er war, während er sich einen Weg zwischen den anderen Studenten bahnt, und dass er sich sicher ist, dass er den diesjährigen „Rock 'em Sock 'em“-Wettbewerb gewinnen wird im Frühling, und lässt sich selbst die ganze Situation vergessen, bis er Gwens Gekicher am Ende des Flurs und nicht nur über das Handy hören kann, an welcher Stelle er dann auch auflegt und einfach an der Tür klopft.

  
„Freya nicht da?“, fragt er als sie öffnet. „Ich dachte sie hat Donnerstagabend keine Vorlesungen!“

  
„Im Studio“, erklärt Gwen und schließt die Tür hinter ihm. „Sie muss sich jetzt schon auf ihre Abschlussprüfung vorbereiten und sie meckert die ganze Zeit über ihr neues Modell für ihre Zeichenkurse, also wird sie bis zum Ende des Semesters wohl nicht mehr so viel hier sein. Das ist der halbe Grund, warum es besser ist, hier zu lernen als in eurem Zimmer.“ Die andere Hälfte ist natürlich, das Gwaines und Merlins Zimmer so etwas wie ein Katastrophengebiet ist und Gwen jedes Mal Zuckungen bekommt, wenn sie ihn betreten muss.

  
„Bevor wir anfangen“, sagt Merlin mit seinem besten Lächeln, „sollten wir diese E-Mail lesen.“ Gwen verdreht die Augen, grinst aber. „Komm schon, ich will sie sehen.“

  
Zum Glück braucht es nicht mehr Überzeugungsarbeit, und er setzt sich neben Gwen auf ihr Bett und sieht ihr dabei zu, wie sie die E-Mail öffnet.

  
 _Du hast einen guten Geschmack_ , schreibt Arthur. _Danke vielmals für den Mix (und hahaha, Josh Groban) und ich freu mich, dass dir meiner auch gefallen hat. Ist 'ne schöne Art, jemanden kennen zu lernen, nicht?_

  
Sie starren beide verwirrt die E-Mail an. Er hat nicht nach ihrer Handynummer gefragt, oder nach einem Date, oder irgendein Anzeichen gegeben, dass er die Dinge voranbringen will, aber es klingt auch nicht so, als ob er mit ihr fertig sei. „Wie soll ich denn darauf antworten?“, fragt Gwen schließlich. „Und er dachte Josh Groban war nicht ernst gemeint!“

  
„Dann sag ihm, dass er's war“, sagt Merlin und starrt weiter die E-Mail an, ein wenig verstimmt, denn natürlich denkt sein dämlicher Schwarm dasselbe über Mix-CDs wie er, und natürlich steht er stattdessen auf Gwen. „Und sag ihm, dass es auch nett ist, ihn so kennen zu lernen, oder flirte ein bisschen mit ihm, oder so was, lass ihn den nächsten Schritt machen, er ist verwirrend.“

  
„Flirten.“ Gwen sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „Wie soll ich das denn machen?“ Merlin hebt die Augenbrauen, denn er ist berühmt-berüchtigt dafür, jemanden eher mit seinem offensichtlichen Scheitern am Flirten herum zu kriegen als es tatsächlich zustande zu bekommen. „Na, es ist nicht, dass ich nicht weiß wie, aber damit ist nicht wirklich was anzufangen, weißt du?“

  
Merlin legt den Kopf schief und denkt ein paar Sekunden nach, dann beugt er sich rüber um ihr das Laptop abzunehmen. „Darf ich? Ich schick's nicht ab, versprochen.“ Gwen nickt und legt ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter. Er denkt kurz darüber nach, was er Arthur sagen würde, wenn Arthur ihm schreiben würde und er nicht unglaublich verlegen würde, wenn er mit ihm sprechen müsste, bevor er anfängt zu tippen.  _Willst du das denn? Ich hatte mich schon gefragt._ Er fügt ein kleines zwinkerndes Gesicht hinzu, Arthur hat das immerhin auch gemacht, und drückt ein paar Mal 'Enter'.  _Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat, aber Josh Groban war ernst gemeint. Problem damit?_ „Da“, sagt er und gibt ihr das Laptop wieder.

„Das ist nicht sehr nett“, stellt Gwen fest, aber sie lächelt.

  
„Er war auch nicht so besonders nett, er hat deine Musik beleidigt. Aber das ist ja auch bloß was ich schreiben würde, du kannst schreiben was du willst.“

  
Gwen lächelt ihn an. „Ist ja nicht so, dass mir was besseres einfallen würde.“ Sie summt und starrt den Bildschirm an. Schließlich setzt sie einfach ihren Namen darunter und schickt die Nachricht ab. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht kurz in ihren Händen, bevor sie Merlin ansieht, der sie einfach nur anblinzelt, weil er wirklich erwartet hatte, dass sie etwas völlig anderes schreibt.

  
„Ich hätte sonst bloß viel zu viel darüber nachgedacht, und wenn er sich angegriffen fühlt, naja, es hängt nicht so viel davon ab, wir haben ja gerade erst angefangen. Ist das okay für dich?“

  
Er lächelt, obwohl er sich wie eine umgekehrte, großohrige Version von Cyrano de Bergerac fühlt. „Klar. Wie werden einfach auf seine Antwort warten müssen und sehen, was dabei heraus kommt.“ Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Tasche, die er an der Tür stehen gelassen hat, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich vielleicht irgendwie auf magische Weise in Luft aufgelöst hat, als er sie nicht angesehen hat. Sie ist aber leider immer noch da, und zweifelsohne mit all dem Kram gefüllt, den er noch machen muss. „Und in der Zwischenzeit sollten wir ein bisschen was erledigen. Gwaine ist selbstgefälliger als gewöhnlich in letzter Zeit und das macht es echt schwer, sich in meinem Zimmer zu konzentrieren. Ich glaube er hat es auf eine Neue abgesehen oder so.“

  
„Wird er sich wieder als Junggesellinnenparty-Stripper ausgeben?“

  
„Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen der Hoffnung, dass die Antwort darauf nein und das die Antwort darauf ja ist.“, gibt Merlin zu, „Ich konnte letztes Mal keine Fotos machen und ich brauche etwas um ihn zu erpressen wenn er mich erpressen will."

  
„Warum will er dich erpressen?“, fragt Gwen lachend, und Merlin grinst nur und holt seine Tasche anstatt ihr zu erklären, dass Gwaine versucht hat ihn dazu zu bewegen sich mit Arthur zu verabreden, wenn er schon bi ist. Er hat ihm noch nichts von der Sache mit Gwen erzählt.

  
Als Freya kommt, ungewöhnlich launisch, und sie bloß müde anlächelt, bevor sie sich ihre Kopfhörer einstöpselt und irgendetwas mit Wassermalfarben zu zeichnen beginnt, geben sie das lernen auf und reden wieder über die Situation mit Arthur Penn, was dazu führt, dass Gwen ihre E-Mails abruft. Und natürlich hat sie eine Antwort von Arthur, diesmal mit Anhang – einem großen, wenn die Zeit, die es dauert ihn herunter zu laden irgendein Anzeichen ist. „Lies“, sagt Merlin als Gwen zu schwanken scheint.

  
 _Gar kein Problem, das heißt ja, das du das hier wahrscheinlich magst_ , steht da bloß, und als sie den Anhang öffnen, erklingt [James Taylor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsOBSo_jKnM) aus Gwens Lautsprechern.  
Merlin schluckt seine Eifersucht und ignoriert Freyas scharfen Blick, während Gwen ihre Hand auf ihre Brust drückt und zum ersten Mal ein bisschen verknallt aussieht. „Tja, zumindest ist er charmant“, sagt er und fängt an darüber nachzudenken, was Gwen ihm darauf schicken sollte.

  
*

  
Am nächsten Tag lässt Arthur seine Tasche mit einem Klappern auf den Boden fallen und setzt sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Merlin an dem Tisch in der Bibliothek, an dem er seit über einer Stunde lernt. Merlin zuckt zusammen und bekommt es nur gerade so hin, nicht rücklings von seinem Sitz zu kippen. „Äh, hallo“, sagt er als Arthur bloß seine Augenbrauen hochzieht und in in seiner Tasche nach einem Buch zu kramen beginnt.

  
„Hi“, sagt Arthur, nachdem er etwas zutage gefördert hat, das nach einer Ausgabe der Canterbury Tales aussieht.

Da er nicht sofort zu blättern anfängt, will er wahrscheinlich reden, also zermartert Merlin sich das Gehirn, was er denn sagen könnte. Sie sind diese heikle Art von Bekanntschaft, bei der man zu viele gemeinsame Freunde hat und zu oft irgendwo abhängt, als das man sich ignorieren könnte, und andererseits aber auch noch nicht genügend Zeit miteinander verbracht um eine vernünftige Unterhaltung zu führen.

  
Zum Glück fängt Arthur wieder an bevor Merlin irgendetwas dummes sagen kann, was er letztendlich meistens tut. „Du bist gut mit Gwen befreundet, richtig?“

  
Merlin sollte nicht enttäuscht sein, dass es um Gwen geht, denn natürlich geht es um Gwen. Er ist trotzdem enttäuscht. „Und du machst ihr Mix-CDs“, sagt er, denn er kann genau so gut gleich ehrlich sein, und wenn er so Informationen über Arthurs Absichten bekommt, um so besser. „Ich bin Merlin.“

  
Arthur verdreht die Augen. „Ja, ich weiß. Morgana hat uns vorgestellt, schon vergessen?“

  
„Ja, richtig.“

  
Arthur braucht eine Sekunde bevor er wieder was sagt. „Also weißt du von dem Mix?“

  
Merlin schafft es, sich zusammenzureißen, bevor er bekannt gibt, dass er den Antwort-Mix zusammen gestellt hat (und bis jetzt auch all Antwort-E-Mails geschrieben hat), denn das würde Gwen in seiner Achtung bestimmt sinken lassen, und das will er nicht, egal wie verknallt er ist. „Ich hab ihr mit ihrem geholfen“, sagte er stattdessen, da Gwen zumindest auf so viel Ehrlichkeit bestehen wird.

  
Arthur nickt langsam und sieht auf seinen Block bevor er antwortet. „Hm, es war ein guter Mix.“

  
Merlin hasst Smalltalk. Und er hasst ihn ganz besonders mit Menschen auf die er steht auf die er aber nicht stehen sollte, weil er immer errötet und stammelt und ein bisschen dümmlich daher kommt. Außerdem hasst er ihn, weil er dazu tendiert, mit Dingen heraus zu platzen. „Hast du dich deshalb zu mir gesetzt?“, fragt er, bevor ihm auffällt, dass das nicht unbedingt das Netteste ist, was er hätte sagen können.

  
Arthur, anstatt Anstoß daran zu nehmen, verdreht bloß die Augen. „Entweder hier oder der Tisch neben dir, und ich dachte, das wäre noch eher unangenehm geworden.“

  
„Ja, stimmt.“ Merlin fängt wieder an seine Notizen zu lesen, und Arthur öffnet sein Buch, also glaubt er, dass das Ende der Unterhaltung für eine Weile ist.

Ist es natürlich nicht. "Also, du und Gwen, ihr seid richtig gut befreundet?“, fragt Arthur ungefähr fünf Minuten später, als Merlin gerade anfängt, sich zu entspannen.

Merlin blinzelt ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich werde dir keine Tipps geben, falls du das willst.“

  
„Will ich nicht!“ Merlin legt seinen Kopf schief. „Ehrlich, will ich wirklich nicht, ich hab mich bloß gefragt ob du mir sagst, dass du mir die Beine brichst wenn ich das mit ihr verbaue oder so was.“

  
„Du hast dich zu mir gesetzt.“, glaubt Merlin betonen zu müssen, und schaut sich dann Arthur und all seine Muskeln an (und da sind viele Muskeln. Vielleicht nicht so viele wie bei seinem Kumpel Percival, der wie das Kind eines Baumes und eines professionellen Ringers gebaut ist, aber trotzdem) und dann zurück auf sich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deine Beine brechen könnte“, sagt er schließlich. „Ich könnte dich vielleicht schlagen? Oder ich könnte einen meinen Roboter mehrmals gegen dich laufen lassen, aber das würde dir bloß blaue Flecken am Schienbein bringen...“

  
Arthur lacht, wie er feststellen muss. „Und natürlich baust du Roboter. Ich bin kein bisschen überrascht.“

  
„Aber egal, ich werd' dir jedenfalls nicht drohen dich zusammenzuschlagen. Gwens Bruder – Du kennst Elyan, oder? Jedenfalls, Elyan wird das wahrscheinlich für mich erledigen.“ Er hatte immerhin Lancelot geschlagen. Nur einmal zwar, aber das war auch nur weil jeder Lancelot mochte auch wenn er ein aufopfernder Depp war und versuchte zu gehen ohne sich zu verabschieden.

  
Arthur lacht einfach weiter. „Gut zu wissen. Ich werd' versuchen mich mit ihm gut zu stellen.“ Bevor er weiter reden kann, klingelt sein Handy und lässt andere Studenten ihnen böse Blicke zu werfen. Er seufzt als er aufs Display sieht. „Sorry, ich muss da schnell ran gehen.“ Er klappt das Handy auf. „Was gibt’s?“ Pause. „In der Bibliothek. Bis du – ja? Und sie... wirklich? Oh Gott. Willst du, dass ich dich abhole?“ Noch eine Pause. „Ja, ich kann auch nachher noch lernen. Wollte bloß ein bisschen mit meiner Arbeit weiter kommen.“ Pause. „Okay, Ellie, bis gleich.“ Er legt auf und sieht Merlin schuldbewusst an. „Sorry, sieht so aus als ob ich los muss.“

  
„Ach, passt schon. Ist alles klar?“

  
„Jaja, eine Freundin von ist nur unglaublich in ihre Politikwissenschaftsdozentin verschossen, wurde gerade von ihr bemerkt und hat sich ein bisschen lächerlich gemacht, also muss ich ihr jetzt eine heiße Schokolade kaufen und mir was vor heulen lassen.“ Er packte sein Buch wieder ein. „Trotzdem, war schön mit dir zu reden, hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald mal.“, sagt er und ist mit einem Zwinkern und Winken aus der Bibliothek draußen.

  
Merlin braucht fast zwei Minuten um sich wieder auf seine Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

  
*

  
„E-Mail von Arthur!“, ruft Gwen mitten in einem ihrer Lerntreffen, und Merlin rollt herum um auf ihren Bildschirm zu gucken, froh, seinem Chemiebuch für eine Weile zu entkommen.

  
Dieses Mal ist komischerweise keine große Datei an die E-Mail angehängt, kein weiteres Lied, das sie hören können und versuchen etwas zum antworten zu finden (ein paar Mal musste Merlin Gwen erst mal den richtigen Song geben, damit sie ihn schicken konnte), zusammen mit einer kleinen Nachricht.

  
Sie öffnen die E-Mail natürlich trotzdem. _Kein Lied heute_ , steht da. I _ch dachte mir, ich heb mir ein bisschen meiner Musik für die Zukunft auf, und auch wenn ich noch genügend habe, vielleicht entsteht ja noch eine CD irgendwann mal. Wie auch immer, stattdessen, hat ein Freund von mir das hier gefunden, und ich dachte, das könnte dir vielleicht gefallen:[Parephenalia](http://vimeo.com/23110704)._

  
„Das“, beschließt Merlin, „ist das seltsamste Hofieren überhaupt.“ Und es erscheint noch seltsamer, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, dass das Arthur ist, der nun wirklich nicht der Typ für sorgfältiges Hofieren zu sein scheint, gerade weil es anderthalb Wochen regen E-Mail-Austauschs Tag für Tag waren und er Gwen immer noch nicht mal nach ihrer Nummer gefragt hat.

  
„Wir sollten es uns anschauen“, sagt Gwen und klickt den Link an. Sie verbringen fünf Minuten damit, das süße Filmchen zu genießen (obwohl Merlin nicht heraus finden kann, ob Arthur etwas mehr damit meint, wie er es sonst mit den Songs hinbekommt, die immer noch romantisch sind, aber nicht mehr kitschig) und lehnen sich dann zurück und sehen sich wieder an.

  
„Was glaubst du sollte ich diesmal sagen?“, fragt Gwen, wieder einmal verblüfft über Arthurs Nachricht.

  
„Dass dir der Film gefiel, vielleicht das es schön ist mal etwas anderes per E-Mail zu bekommen. Du könntest ihm auch was Nettes zurück schicken?“

  
Gwen nickt und zuckt gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Das wär gut, ich hab nur keinen Plan, was. Hast du eine Idee?“

  
Merlin denkt einen Moment nach und nimmt dann das Laptop (er fühlt sich jedes mal ein bisschen schuldiger, wenn er derjenige ist, der Arthurs Nachrichten beantwortet, aber Gwen bittet ihn ja um Hilfe und er will ja, dass es gut für sie läuft, und außerdem, wie er sich eingestehen muss, gibt es ihm eine Entschuldigung dafür, für ein paar Sekunden so zu tun, als würde Arthur ihm schreiben.)

  
„Freya hat mir neulich was gezeigt, nicht ganz so fröhlich, aber hübsch animiert.“

  
„Dann zeig mal“, sagt Gwen, und nachdem sie es sich angeguckt haben, stimmt sie zu.

  
 _Dein Film war knuffig – Es ist schön ab und an mal was anderes von dir zu bekommen, so sehr ich die Musik auch mag_ , tippt Merlin in eine E-Mail als Gwen ihm andeutet, dass er es machnen soll. _In diesem Sinne, hier etwas das meine Mitbewohnerin gefunden hat für dich:[Thought of You](http://conteanimated.com/the-animation/thought-of-you/)._

  
 _Wenn du etwas anderes willst_ , hat Arthur in der nächsten Pause zurück geschrieben, _hättest du mir das sagen sollen. Ich kann alle möglichen Sachen auftreiben. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe Anmachsprüche, auf die mein Kumpel schwört, zum Beispiel._

  
Dann, ganz unten, alles in Kleinbuchstaben, als ob er es in Eile geschrieben hat: _es ist immer schön etwas von dir zu bekommen, egal was, gwen._

  
Und jetzt fühlt Merlin sich schrecklich, auch wenn Gwen ihn um Hilfe bittet, weil Arthur denkt, dass er eine private Unterhaltung mit ihr führt, oder dass es zumindest ihre Worte sind, und er macht es vielleicht gerne, aber es ist auch nicht so wirklich fair. „Ich sollte glaub ich aufhören dir zu helfen, wenn ihr jetzt ohne die Musik miteinander redet“, sagt er als Gwen ihn erwartungsvoll anguckt.

  
„Oh, nein!“ Er blinzelt Gwen an, die sich plötzlich an seinen Arm gehängt hat. Sie sieht verlegen aus und lässt seinem Blutkreislauf wieder freien Lauf. „Ich meine, noch nicht? Ich hab immer noch das Gefühl, als ob ich mich gerade erst wieder daran gewöhne das zu machen, und es hilft mir wirklich, wenn du mir dabei unter die Arme greifst.“

  
„Okay.“, Merlin bringt ein Lächeln zustande. „Wenn das so ist, weiß ich genau, was du ihm zurück schicken solltest, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?“

  
„Schieß los.“

  
 _Zu den Anmachsprüchen hab ich nur zu sagen, dass die Wörter „Ich werd' deine Welt wie ein Hurrikan erschüttern“ besser nicht verwendet werden. Und ich freu mich auch jedes Mal, was von dir zu hören_ , schickt er schließlich, während Gwen über den Comic kichert.

 

 

 

  
In der nächsten Pause, als Freya rein kommt um mit ihnen Essen zu gehen, hat Arthur wieder zurück geschrieben. _Oh, vielen herzlichen Dank, jetzt werde ich die restliche in diesen Archiven zubringen und ich muss eine Arbeit zum „Wife of Bath“ schreiben! Ich muss aber sagen – und ja ich weiß, du hast kein Chemie, aber bei diesem Comic musste ich an dich denken._

 

  
Und natürlich hat Merlin Chemie, und Gwen eben nicht, also erwähnt er das gar nicht erst. Stattdessen schickt er noch eine schnelle Mail vor dem Essen ab ohne Gwen überhaupt zu fragen, es kann ja nicht schaden: _Wenn du viel Zeit im Archiv verbracht hast, dann weißt du, dass das alles ist was du über die 'Canterbury Tales' wissen musst._

 

  
„Hast du eigentlich überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du da machst?“, fragt Freya sanft als sie auf dem Weg in die Cafeteria hinter Gwen zurück fallen.

  
Merlin zuckt zusammen. „Ich versuche wirklich, Gwen zu helfen, versprochen.“

  
Sie stößt ihre Schultern zusammen. „Pass nur auf dich auf, okay? Ich mache mir im Moment keine Sorgen um Gwen, und um Arthur Penn ganz sicher auch nicht.“

  
Er weiß nicht wirklich, was er darauf sagen soll, also lächelt er bloß und stellt sich zum Essen an.

  
*

  
Es ist mittlerweile wirklich komisch, Arthur zu treffen, weil er ihn durch die E-Mails so gut kennen lernt, Arthur ihn im Gegenzug aber überhaupt nicht, zumindest nicht bis auf die paar Mal in denen Gwen ihn schreiben lässt, dass er derjenige ist, der etwas gefunden hat, wenn er den neusten albernen Link oder Song oder Webcomic abschickt.

  
Dieses Mal ist es an Merlins Lieblingsplatz im Studentenwerk, eine Sitzgruppe in der hinteren Ecke und somit ein guter Aussichtspunkt des Studentencafés, und Arthur sitzt bei einem blonden Mädchen, das sich hinter ihrem Buch zu verstecken scheint. „Alles klar?“, fragt Merlin, als er sich mit seinen Designs für den Roboter-Club (an denen er in seinem Zimmer arbeiten würde, wenn Gwaine nicht irgendeinem Mädchen hinterher trauern würde, und zwar so offensichtlich, dass es ablenkt) an den Tisch neben ihnen setzt.

  
„Ellie, das ist Merlin, er ist mit Gwen befreundet. Merlin, das ist Elena.“ Er hebt eine bedeutungsschwere Augenbraue, auf die Merlin sich keinen Reim machen kann. „Wir sind auf einer Stalking-Mission.“, erklärt in einem völlig beiläufigen Ton, als wäre das etwas, das sie ständig machen würden.

  
„Wir stalken nicht“, sagte Elena, obwohl die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählen. „Wir... warten nur.“

  
„Weil ihre Politikwissenschaftsdozentin hier anscheinend jeden Tag einen Tee trinkt“, sagt Arthur, grinsend, und oh, das macht aus Elena die Freundin, die ihn in der Bibliothek angerufen hat. Merlin lächelt und Arthur nickt, was so viel bedeutet wie _super, er hat es doch noch gerafft._

  
„Und letztes Mal haben sie sich außerhalb des Seminars gesehen und Mithian hat tatsächlich Hallo gesagt.“ Er täuscht eine Ohnmacht mit einer Hand vor der Stirn vor. Elena schlägt nach seinem Arm, jede Sekunde ein bisschen röter im Gesicht. Arthur stupst sie zurück. „Ich glaube immer noch, dass du einfach ein paar Monate warten solltest, bis du nicht mehr in ihren Seminaren bist und sie dann einladen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie nein sagen würde.“

  
„Du gibt nicht im Ernst mir gerade Tipps, oder? Ich meine du hast die komische... Hofierungs-Geschichte da“, sagt Elena, und zuckt zusammen, wahrscheinlich als Arthur sie unter dem Tisch tritt, oder vielleicht weil sie sich erinnert, dass Arthur Merlin als Freund von Gwen vorgestellt hat.

  
Merlin entschließt sich, sich einfach da raus zu halten, er schämt sich so schon genug, wenn er in Arthurs Nähe ist, in den er schrecklich verknallt ist und trotzdem furchtbar anlügt, und er kann darauf verzichten, dass die ganze Geschichte ans Licht kommt, wo Arthur sich doch gerade so schön um die Beziehungskiste von jemand anderem kümmert. „Ich werd' einfach hier rumsitzen und mich auf meine Roboter konzentrieren,“ sagt er und macht es sich auf seiner üblichen Couch gemütlich.

  
„Du baust Roboter?“, fragt Elena, und krabbelt plötzlich neben ihn auf die Couch und setzt sich dabei fast auf seine Füße. „Das ist ja cool, was können sie?“

  
Roboter sind definitiv sicheres Eis, auch wenn Arthur über sie schmunzelt, also plappert Merlin über seine Versuche – nicht, dass er versuchen würde mit ihnen die Welt zu retten oder so, weil das schon in Filmen immer ziemlich böse ausgeht, aber er findet es lustig, sie alberne kleine Sachen machen zu lassen (irgendwann wird er rauskriegen, wie er einen seine Schnürsenkel binden lässt, aber bis jetzt hat er nur ein hoffnungsloses Knäuel und verklemmte Laschen produziert) – während Elena ihn weiter anstachelt und Arthur untätig die vorbeilaufenden Studenten anstarrt, den Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen.

  
„Sichtung“, sagt Arthur ungefähr zehn Minuten später, und Elena fällt mit einem Aufschrei und großen Geklapper von der Couch, wobei sie einen nahestehenden Stuhl umschmeißt. (Daher das Geklapper.)

  
Eine Sekunde später steckt ein Supermodel in einer weißen Jacke ihren Kopf in ihre Nische und lässt ihren Blick über Arthur und Merlin schweifen, bis sie bei Elena hängen bleibt: „Geht es dir gut, Elena?“

  
Elena errötet so sehr, dass Merlin Angst hat, dass sie das Bewusstsein verliert.

  
„Ja, super, ähh. Ich mach das oft, um ehrlich zu sein. Und dieses Mal – Merlin! Merlin hat mich zum Lachen gebracht. Er baut Roboter.“ Meriln winkt kurz und denkt darüber nach, Elena aufzuhelfen, aber sie scheint gerade nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein, sich zu bewegen, also kann er nicht wirklich viel tun.

  
Das Supermodel, von dem Merlin ausgeht, dass sie die Dozentin ist die sie nicht stalken, nickt bloß langsam, genau wie Gwen, wenn sie gerade beschlossen hat, einfach nicht zu fragen. „Wenn das so ist, dann lass ich euch mal bei euren... Robotern. Denk dran, ich hab nachher Arbeitsstunde falls du mit deiner Kursarbeit Hilfe brauchst.“

  
Elena nickt bloß, und die Dozentin gibt ihnen noch einen kurzen Blick bevor sie ebenfalls nickt und sich zurück zieht.

  
Es gibt einen Moment der Stille bevor Elena beschämt quietscht und sich auf dem dreckigen Boden auf den Rücken legt. Merlin blinzelt zu ihr herab, aber Arthur stöhnt bloß und zieht auf die Beine.

  
„Das war zumindest besser als letztes Mal“, sagt er, was Merlin darüber nachdenken lässt, wir schlimm es wohl davor gewesen sein muss.

  
„Ich werde einsam sterben“, sagt Elena, obwohl sie darüber nicht allzu bestürzt scheint, klopft sich ab und setzt sich wieder neben Merlin. „Also, zeig mir wie du einen Roboter designst.“

  
Merlin erhascht einen Blick auf Arthur, der kurz aufhört Elena nachsichtig anzulächeln um Merlin kurz zuzunicken, und blättert dann ein paar Seiten in seinem Block zurück, um es Elena von Anfang an zu zeigen.

  
Ein paar Stunden später hat er so gut wie nichts geschafft, aber er und Elena so gut wie befreundet und Arthur hat aufgehört abgehoben zu tun und redet mit ihnen über Filme und Bücher.

  
Merlin ist spät dran um mit Gwaine Pizza zu bestellen, aber es stört ihn nicht allzu sehr (wie man an dem dämlichen Grinsen sehen kann, dass er einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht bekommt und für das ihn Gwaine die ganze Nacht aufzieht).

  
Als er am nächsten Tag zum lernen zu Gwen geht, zieht sie bloß die Augenbrauen hoch und schiebt ihr Laptop zu ihm. „Da ist eine Nachricht für dich in Arthurs letzter E-Mail“, sagt sie und Merlin glotzt sie eine Sekunde an bevor er zu ihr aufs Bett krabbelt um sich die Nachricht anzuschauen.

  
Die erste Hälfte der Nachricht ist das übliche Geplänkel, wieder einmal ohne angefügte Datei. Im zweiten Teil steht: _Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ihm etwas auszurichten, sag Merlin mal,[er soll seine Roboter hier anmelden](http://www.newscientist.com/blogs/onepercent/2011/12/facebook-for-robots-helps-droi.html). Sie brauchen sämtliche Hilfe mit Intelligenz, die sie kriegen können, wenn man mal ihren Erfinder bedenkt._

  
„Das ist so gemein“, sagt Gwen und legt ihren Arm um ihn also ob sie glaubt, dass er getröstet werden müsse, aber Merlin kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln. „Warum schreibt er so etwas?“

  
„Er zieht mich bloß auf“, sagt Merlin, „Ich hab ihn gestern getroffen und eine Freundin von ihm hat mit mir lange über Roboter geredet, das ist alles.“

  
Gwen sieht ihn misstrauisch an, wie sie es immer öfter tut je mehr von Arthurs E-Mails er beantwortet, und er windet sich unter ihrem Blick und sieht zurück auf den Bildschirm. Merlin sagt danke, tippt er, und dass er sicher stellen wird, dass seine Roboter dein Leben so kompliziert wie möglich machen werden sobald er die Weltherrschaft mit seiner Roboterarmee an sich gerissen hat.

  
Gwen sieht nur noch verwirrter aus, nimmt das Laptop aber wieder an sich um die Nachricht zu beenden, diesmal größtenteils allein.

  
„Lass uns lernen“, sagt sie dann, immer noch unsicher, und Merlin nutzt die Möglichkeit seine Nase in seinem Buch zu vergraben, sodass sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen kann.

  
*

  
„Er hat mich eingeladen!“, sagt Gwen zum Mittag nach fast zwei weiteren Wochen Schriftverkehr.

  
Merlin blinzelt sie an, zum einen, weil das aus dem Nichts kam und außerdem weil sie definitiv eher gestresst als erfreut aussieht, und dass obwohl sie seit letzter Woche angefangen hat die E-Mails fast immer alleine zu schreiben (worüber Merlin immer noch sehr stark nicht entäuscht zu sein versucht) und sie Arthur immer noch eine Chance zu geben scheint.

  
„Ist das nicht etwas Gutes?“

  
„Äh. Ja? Ich meine, ich glaub schon. Aber ich habe das Gefühl das ich ihn noch überhaupt nicht kenne, nicht richtig, jedenfalls.“

  
„Nicht?“ Gwen setzt sich endlich hin und Merlin gibt ihr seinen Keks, denn es scheint ihm ein Zwei-Dessert-Problem zu sein. „Du hast seit über einem Monat mit ihm geschrieben, über alles mögliche.“

  
„Nein, Merlin.“ Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „ _Du_ hast mit ihm seit über einem Monat geschrieben, ich hab bloß geholfen. Also ist das Problem, glaub ich mal, dass er mich einfach nicht kennt.“

  
Merlin versucht nicht schuldbewusst in seinem Sitz herum zu rutschen, obwohl sie ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat. „Ich hätte wirklich nach den ersten paar aufhören sollen, glaub ich. Es hat einfach Spaß gemacht. Aber wäre ein Date nicht eigentlich dafür da, damit ihr euch besser kennen lernen könnt?“

  
„Wahrscheinlich.“ Sie isst seinen Keks bevor sie ihren Salat überhaupt anrührt, was definitiv ein Zeichen ihrer inneren Unruhe ist. „Ich hab gedacht, dass ich ihm vielleicht vorschlagen könnte, dass sich vielleicht eine Gruppe von uns zum Essen treffen könnte, damit es nicht ganz so schlimm wäre, falls wir nichts finden, worüber wir reden können, weil noch andere Leute da sind. Du, und vielleicht Freya und Gwaine, und ein paar von Arthurs Freunden – Elena, du hast sie schon ein paar Mal getroffen, oder? Schade, dass Morgana dieses Semester in Paris verbringt, sie wäre die perfekt Reserve gewesen.“

  
Merlin kann sich wenige Dinge vorstellen, die er weniger gerne tun würde, als auf Gwens Date mit Arthur Penn zu gehen, denn obwohl er Gwen für wunderbar hält und der Meinung ist, dass sie alle Wunder dieser Welt verdient, ändert das alles nichts an seiner dämlichen Verschossenheit in Arthur, aber wahrscheinlich hat sie einen gut bei ihm, dafür, dass er die E-Mail-Sache so an sich gerissen hat. „Klar, wir können ein Gruppending draus machen, so lange du versprichst mit ihm zu reden.“

  
Gwen zappelt ein bisschen, und sieht eher noch unsicherer aus als vorher. „Ich meine, du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

  
„Nein, ich... sollte. Das haben wir von Anfang an gesagt, oder? Dass ich ihm eine Chance geben sollte?“ Merlin nickt. „Dann geb ich ihm eine Chance.“

  
Danach lässt Merlin sie das Thema wechseln bis sie zurück in ihr Zimmer kommen, wo sie Arthur zurück schreibt, und Merlin lässt Gwen zwei Minuten lang auf einen leeren Antwort-Bildschirm starren bevor er sich räuspert. „Ich habe einen Comic den du anfügen könntest, vielleicht? Nachricht kann ja deine sein, aber dann hast du einen Anfang.“

  
„Bitte“, sagt Gwen.

  
 _Ich würde mich freuen, dich zu treffen_ , schreibt sie schließlich, _aber wäre es okay, wenn ein paar Freunde dabei sind? Merlin, unsere Mitbewohner, oder so. Es würde den Druck ein bisschen mildern und mich davor bewahren, so hier zu enden._

  
_Na klar_ , bekommen sie nach fünf Minuten als Antwort. _Wen auch immer du mitbringen willst, und ich werde auch ein paar Leute mitbringen.Vielleicht können wir alle Freitagabend in den Pub gehen oder so?_

  
 _Klingt super. Wir sind gegen acht in der „Aufgehenden Sonne“, und wenn alles glatt gehen können wir ja von da weiter machen_ , schreibt Gwen zurück während Merlin seine Bücher rausholt damit er wirklich anfangen kann zu lernen, und dann müssen sie nur noch zwei Tage auf das Date warten.

  
Aus irgendeinem Grund nimmt ihre Gruppe den halben Pub in Beschlag als sie da sind. Gwen und Arthur sitzen nebeneinander, da es theoretisch ihr Date ist, und alle anderen breiten sich einfach aus und wechseln die Plätze und tun so als ob es nicht das unbeholfenste erste Date ist, dass sie je gesehen haben.

  
Merlin hat überraschenderweise mehr Spaß als er erwartet hatte. Trotz der Tatsache das Freya und Gwaeine, die vorher immer höflich gewesen waren, sich unerklärlicherweise weigern sich auch nur anzusehen. Gwens Bruder und sein Freund tauchen auf, da Leon anscheinend ein guter Freund von Arthur ist, und sich auf Anhieb gut mit Percival verstehen, genau wie Gwaine und sie sich alle über Fußball unterhalten können. Elena freundet sich mit Freya an, indem sie sich darüber beschwert, dass sie „in der Minderheit“ seien, obwohl sie ständig ihr Gespräch unterbricht um die Jungs wissen zu lassen, dass sie einen grausamen Fußballteam-Geschmack haben und ihrer sehr viel besser ist.

  
Der einzige Dämpfer des Abends ist die Tatsache, dass sich Arthur und Gwen nach der ersten halben Stunde nichts mehr zu sagen haben scheinen, wann immer sie es versuchen. Merlin dreht sich zu ihnen in regelmäßigen Abständen um eine Konversation anzuregen, denn er ist nichts wenn nicht zumindest ein guter Wingman (oder so was in der Art. Er versucht es zumindest, sagt Gwaine immer, meist gefolgt von einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.), aber das endet meist darin, dass er sich mit Arthur unterhält und Gwen zu Leon wechselt, der auch Ingenieurwissenschaften im Jahr über ihr studiert. Zumindest versuchen die beiden es die ganze Zeit, und es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie sich nicht mögen, sie haben sich bloß nicht so viel zu sagen, und Merlin fühlt sich Minute um Minute schuldiger, dass er so viel von Gwens Teil der Konversation übernommen hat, denn dann würde das jetzt hier vielleicht ein bisschen einfacher gehen. Auf der anderen Seite wäre die Sache dann vielleicht schon nach ein paar Tagen im Sande verlaufen.

  
Im Endeffekt bringt Merlin Freya und Gwen zurück zu ihrem Raum irgendwann nach Mitternacht, eine Stunde nachdem Gwaine und Freya eine hitzige Diskussion hatten deren Inhalt Freya sich weigert jetzt zu besprechen und er gegangen war (wahrscheinlich in einen weiteren Pub, und das wird Merlins Samstagmorgen extrem angenehmen machen), alle drei leise. „Tja“, sagte Gwen schließlich, „das war... interessant.“

  
„Und ein bisschen unbeholfen“, sagt Merlin, anstatt sie zu fragen, ob sie es wiederholen will.

  
Freya stupst ihn sanft an und schenkt ihm das erste Lächeln, das er sie diesen Abend machen sieht. „Zumindest wirkten sie alle sehr nett“, sagt sie, und Merlin hängt sich bei ihnen beiden ein, während sie weiter laufen.

  
*

  
Merlin flieht am nächsten Morgen aus seinem Zimmer, in das Gwaine vier Uhr morgens herein wankte und übelgelaunt vor sich hin murmelte und dort jetzt wie ein Bär schnarcht, und ghet stattdessen zu Gwen, sobald er denkt, dass sie und Freya wach sind. „Ich möchte lieber nicht live dabei sein, falls heute der erste Tag sein sollte, an dem Gwaine tatsächlich einen Kater hat“, erklärt er als Freya die Tür öffnet und ihn eine Sekunde lang einfach nur anstarrt, „Und hast du vor je zu erklären warum ihr euch plötzlich hasst?“

  
„Nein“, sagt sie und lässt ihn herein.

  
„Du kommst gerade richtig“, sagt Gwen als er eintritt, vom Fenster winkend an dem sie sich die Haare bürstet. „Arthur hat mir gestern noch eine E-Mail geschrieben und ich hatte noch nicht den Mut sie zu öffnen, falls er mir plötzlich sagt, dass er mich hasse oder so. Einen Moment, ich les' sie dir gleich vor.“

  
„Musst du nicht“, sagt Merlin, setzt sich auf ihr Bett und nimmt ihr Laptop. „Du bist beschäftigt, ich les' sie dir vor.“

  
„Nein“, fängt Gwen mit ein wenig schriller Stimme an, und Merlin öffnet ihre Inbox, sieht einen bekannten Namen und seine Kinnlade klappt auf.

  
Denn genau da, mitten in Gwens Inbox, zwischen ungelesenen Nachrichten ihrer Professoren und der von Arthur, genau da ist eine gelesene E-Mail von Lance, und der Betreffzeile nach zu urteilen, wahrscheinlich auch noch der Bestandteil einer längeren Unterhaltung. „Gwen?“, fragt er, denn Lance war (ist, eigentlich) einer seiner besten Freunde und er hat nichts von ihm gehört seit er gegangen ist, er hatte angenommen, dass sie es erwähnen würde, wenn sie von ihm hören würde.

  
„Er hat mir letzte Woche geschrieben“, sagt sie, legt ihre Brüste weg und setzt sich neben ihn. Freya legt plötzlich sehr großen Wert darauf, sich mit ihren Zeichnungen und Kopfhörern zu befassen. „Und ich wollte es dir sagen, ich wusste nur noch nicht, wie.“

  
„Wie geht’s ihm?“

  
„Er liebt Indien, trifft interessante Menschen und hilft ihnen.“, seufzt Gwen und er gibt ihr das Laptop zurück. „Er sagt, dass es ihm leid tue, dass er gegangen ist, er hat sich noch nicht getraut, die zu schreiben und wir mussten sowieso erst mal ein bisschen was zwischen uns klären.“

  
„Ich bin nicht sauer“, sagt Merlin, denn er ist nicht sauer, wenn auch ein bisschen verletzt. „Auf ihn vielleicht ein bisschen. Hat er geschrieben, warum er gegangen ist?“  
Gwen starrt ihr Laptop finster an. „Dass all das blöde Zeug, das wir ihm erzählt haben unwichtig ist, dass er nicht die nötigen Mittel hat, jetzt schon zu studieren und dass er etwas Sinnvolles in der Zwischenzeit machen will, dass ich etwas besseres verdiene. Das hab ich ihm sobald ich konnte ausgetrieben.“

  
„Und jetzt?“, fragt Merlin, weil Gwen und Lance immer perfekt füreinander gewesen sind auch diese ruhige Art und Weise, von denen niemand merkt wie tief sie geht bis man sie besser kennen lernt, und auch wenn sie Arthur mag und Lance auf einem anderen Kontinet ist...

  
„Ich habe echt keine Ahnung. Er kommt noch nicht zurück, vielleicht nicht für ein oder zwei Jahre, und er schreibt mir in jeder E-Mail, dass ich nicht auf ihn warten solle, aber wenn sich das Ganze entwickelt... das ist nicht gerecht zu Arthur, oder? Nicht, dass es gestern so besonders gut lief. Und selbst wenn sich das Ganze nicht entwickelt, ist es trotzdem nicht ganz fair zu Arthur.“

  
Merlin nickt. „Vielleicht solltest du seine E-Mail lesen? Vielleicht hilft sie dir, ein paar Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

  
„Du hast Recht.“ Gwen klickt auf Arthurs E-Mail.

  
 _Tja, gestern Abend war komisch, oder? Aber ich würde ungern aufgeben, wenn unser E-Mail-Austausch so gut war. Wenn du willst, würde ich es gerne nochmal versuchen. Ein schlechtes Date ist nicht genug um aufzugeben, zumindest nicht für mich, wenn wir so viel gemeinsam zu haben scheinen._

  
Und das muss dann wohl das Universum sein, dass Merlin daran erinnert, dass selbst wenn Gwen vielleicht Arthur nicht mehr will, das nicht heißt, dass Arthur automatisch zu Merlin übergeht, insbesondere, da er keine Ahnung hat.

  
Er ist bisexuell, was seine Chancen erhöht, aber wenn Arthur sich der Idee, mit Gwen zusammen zu sein, so verschrieben zu haben scheint, sollte er wirklich aufhören, zu hoffen. „Das ist ziemlich romantisch“, sagt er schließlich, „Und er will es immer noch versuchen, nicht? Er findet die E-Mail immer noch toll.“

  
„Merlin“, sagt Gwen, langsam, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich endlich durchschaut hat, „er findet die E-Mail toll die du schickst, das ist dir klar, oder? Er glaubt vielleicht, dass er mich mag, aber wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, bist du derjenige der alles findet was wir ihm schicken, und hast fast alle E-Mails ausformuliert.“

  
Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Selbst wenn es die E-Mails sind, ich habe ihn diesbezüglich angelogen, wenn du ihm nicht mehr schreiben willst, ist das deine Sache, aber er... mag mich nicht so.“

  
Gwen legt ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Tja, da haben wir beide ganz schön Mist gebaut, oder? Ich kann Arthur nicht weiter schreiben, wenn sich mit Lance noch etwas ergibt, das ist einfach nicht fair. Und du solltest ihm sagen, dass du derjenige bist, den er eigentlich mag.“ Merlin zuckt zusammen. „Nur wenn du willst, natürlich.“

  
„Ich bin nicht wirklich heißt darauf, von ihm zusammen geschlagen zu werden, weil ich sein "Werben" ruiniert habe.“ Gwen beginnt zu widersprechen und er nimmt ihr einfach das Laptop ab.“Komm, ich kann zumindest auch noch Schluss machen, wenn ich schon der halbe Grund bin, dass sich das alles so verkompliziert hat.“

  
So unzufrieden sie auch aussieht, Gwen überlässt es ihm kampflos, auch wenn sie und Freya die ganze Zeit über missbilligende Blicke austauschen.

  
 _Es tut mir leid, ich kann so nicht weiter machen,_ schickt Merlin. _Es ist wirklich nichts, was du gemacht hast, aber das kann nicht funktionieren. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute_. Er zögert diesmal nicht, Gwens Namen einfach darunter zu schreiben, und Gwen nimmt das Laptop zurück und schließt es, bevor er anfangen kann sich zu fragen, ob er darauf antworten wird.

  
Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten Trübsal blasen und kaum Unterhaltung nimmt Freya ihre Kopfhörer heraus und klatscht ihren Skizzenblock zu. „Ich glaube, wir könnte alle einen Filmmarathon gebrauchen, ihr nicht?“

  
*

  
Weil es Merlins Leben ist, hält Arthur ihn drei Tage später an, als er nach seinem Tutorial nach Hause geht. Bevor Merlin mehr tun kann, als sich zu fragen ob er damit davon käme, so zu tun, als würde er ihn weder sehen noch hören, hat Arthur ihn eingeholt und läuft neben ihm. „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?“, fragt er.

  
Merlin sieht ihn sehr bedacht nicht an, obwohl er weiß, dass seine Ohren ihn wahrscheinlich verraten. „Geht's um Gwen?“

  
Arthur zuckt. „Ja. Ich habe versucht ihr zu schreiben und alles was sie sagt ist, dass sie dazu steht, was sie gesagt hat und das es Gründe gibt, von denen sie mir einige nicht sagen kann, und ich will das wirklich nicht hinter ihren Rücken machen, aber es würde mich wirklich interessieren, ob ich was falsch gemacht habe.“

  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Wirklich. Gwen – die letzte Zeit war nicht ganz einfach für sie, und es gab Dinge mit ihrem Ex, die anscheinend doch nicht so durch waren wie sie dachte, und wir – sie dachte, dass es nicht fair zu dir wäre, nicht wirklich, warten zu müssen bis sie weiß was sie will.“ Merlin sieht weiter auf seine Füße, aber er erkennt an der Art wie Arthur läuft, dass er ihn anschaut.

  
„Super.“, schnaubt Arthur. „Die gute, alte 'Es-liegt-nicht-an-dir-sondern-an-mir'-Sache? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es jemand anderen gibt, hätte ich mich schon längst zurück gezogen. Ist das der Grund, warum es neulich so komisch lief?“

  
„Ich bin wirklich nicht die richtige Person für dieses Gespräch“, versucht es Merlin.

  
„Ich weiß, aber – könntest du damit aufhören?“ Arthur greift nach seinem Arm und dreht ihn herum, so dass sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen, ein bisschen zu nah für Merlins Geschmack. „Ich bin nicht sauer oder so, ich will es bloß verstehen. Wir hatten nette Unterhaltungen und gleiche Interessen, und ich wäre zumindest gerne mit ihr befreundet.“ Er lächelt. „Mit dir auch. Es hat mich wirklich gefreut, dich durch das alles kennen zu lernen.“

  
„Ich werd' mit ihr drüber reden.“

  
Arthur drückt seinen Arm, von dem Merlin nicht mal mitbekommen hat, dass er ihn hielt. „Ich hoffe du kannst zumindest eine eigene Entscheidung über dich treffen, und das mein ich ernst. Elena zum Beispiel würde mir nie vergeben, wenn du nicht zumindest ein bisschen Zeit mit uns verbringst.“

  
„Ja, nein, klar. Ich meine, ich rede mit ihr über die andere Sache, ja?“ Merlin macht den Mund zu, bevor er wirklich anfängt irgendwas zu faseln.

  
„Ja, klar. Wie schon gesagt, selbst wenn Gwen und ich vielleicht eher Freunde sind, möchte ich trotzdem den Kontakt nicht aufgeben. Zu euch beiden.“ Merlin beginnt sich zu fragen ob Arthur vergessen hat, dass er immer noch Merlins Arm umklammert hält, und ob er mitbekommt, dass sie am Rande eines Bürgersteiges stehen mit haufenweise Leuten um sie herum, die sehen können, wie nah sie stehen.

  
„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das für sie klar geht.“

  
„Und für dich?“

  
Merlin blinzelt. „Was?“

  
„Geht das für dich klar?“ Arthur zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ganz ehrlich, Merlin, ich weiß, dass das nicht die angenehmste Unterhaltung ist die jeder von uns beiden je geführt hat, aber du siehst aus, als ob du am liebsten weglaufen willst. Hab ich Gwen denn irgendwas Schlimmes getan?“

  
„Nein. Bloß.“ Merlin wäre wirklich gerne mit Arthur befreundet. Nach so langem fast unablässigen Kontakt (auch wenn Arthur nicht weiß, dass er es war) würde es sie komisch anfühlen, plötzlich gar nichts mehr von ihm zu hören. Er weiß aber auch, dass wenn sie Freunde bleiben, und auch mit Gwen, dass sie darauf bestehen wird, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil es sowieso irgendwann ans Licht kommen würde, also platzt er schließlich damit heraus. „Okay, du wirst mich dafür hassen. Uns. Uns beide, wahrscheinlich, und Gwen verdient das wirklich nicht, sie war bloß nervös und hat mich um Hilfe gebten, und-“

  
Arthur lässt seine Arm los um seine zu verschränken und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Hast du vor irgendwann mal auf den Punkt zu kommen, Merlin, oder sollte ich noch zehn Minuten warten? Es wird langsam ein bisschen kühl, weißt du.“

  
„Ich habe fast alle E-Mails geschrieben“, platzt es Merlin heraus, und dann ist es sehr ruhig, während Arthur Gesichtszüge entgleisen. „Sie war nervös und wusste nie so wirklich, was sie sagen sollte, also hab ich ihr geholfen, und hab für sie Links gefunden, die sie dir schicken kann, und deshalb hab ich gesagt, du würdest mich hassen.“ Er zieht den Kopf ein. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber es ist irgendwie ein bisschen aus dem Ruder gelaufen, aber ich hatte so viel Spaß und ich glaube Gwen weiß mittlerweile, dass ich dich ziemlich mag aber ich schwöre, dass das nicht der Grund war.“

  
„Und deshalb war das neulich auch so unangenehm, wenn ich mit ihr reden wollte? Weil ich nie so wirklich mit ihr geredet hatte?“

  
Merlin hat keinen Plan, wie er Arthurs Ton einordnen soll, also zuckt er bloß hilflos mit den Schultern.

  
„Manchmal hat sie die E-Mails geschrieben. Und sie hat sie immer bestätigt, oder geholfen, oder... Es tut mir wirklich unglaublich leid.“

  
Arthur nickt ein paar Mal, dreht sich auf dem Fuß um und geht davon.

  
Nach ein paar Sekunden fühlt Merlin sich beschämend den Tränen nahe, als er sein Handy hervor kramt und Gwen anruft. „Ich hab Arthur gerade gesagt, dass ich die E-Mails geschrieben habe,“, bringt er hervor, als sie abnimmt.

  
„Ach, Schätzchen. Geh zu uns, ich komm gerade aus einem Treffen und bin in ein paar Minuten da.“

  
Freya ist nicht da, also knackt Merlin das Schloss auf (und irgendwann, vielleicht wenn er abgeht, sollte er den Leuten mal sagen wie einfach das eigentlich ist wenn ein bisschen Gefühl dafür hat) und hängt auf Gwens Couch als sie herein kommt. „Er hasst mich“, sagt er bevor sie mehr tun kann als ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. „Und dich vielleicht auch, das tut mir leid.“

  
Sie setzt setzt sich neben ihn und legt ihren Arm um ihn. „Und ich wünsche mir wirklich, ich hätte gewusst wie sehr du ihn magst bevor das alles los ging. Ich hätte es niemals so weit kommen lassen. Wenn du mich fragst, ich glaube, ihr würdet super zusammen passen.“

  
„Vielleicht.“ Merlin erlaubt es sich noch zehn Sekunden länger geknuddelt zu werden bevor er sich gerade hinsetzt. „Jetzt erzähl mir von Lance' letzter E-Mail, du klangst fröhlich heute morgen und ich will hören, dass die Dinge wenigstens für irgendwen gut stehen.“

  
*

  
Eine Woche später kommt Merlin zurück in sein Zimmer und dort Gwaine mit erhobenen Augenbrauen vor. „Was gibt’s?“, fragt er, denn Gwaine hat ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen über Arthur (und Freya, was er sich weiterhin weigert zu erklären) befragt in der letzten Woche, aber nicht einmal hat er dabei so selbstgefällig ausgesehen.

  
„Also, ich hab vorhin mit den Jungs vom Fußball Mittag gegessen, und Arthur hat mir etwas gegeben, dass ich dir geben soll.“

  
Merlin stolpert fast über seine eigenen Füße als er die Tür schließt und lässt alles fallen, was er in der Hand hält. „Warte, was? Was hat er die gegeben? Es ist keine einstweilige Verfügung, oder?“

  
Gwaine nimmt, anstatt zu antworten, eine CD-Hülle in die Hand und wirft sie ihm zu. Merlin fängst sie bloß gerade so und starrt sie an. Statt einer Tack-Liste oder einem Deckblatt oder irgendetwas anderen, ist das einzige, dass sie auf der Hülle befindet eine Post-it auf dem einfach anhören in Arthurs ordentlicher Blockschrift steht. Sie liegt in seinem CD-Player bevor Gwaine überhaupt aufhören kann zu lachen.

  
Am Ende des [ersten Liedes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIMhx9NMB5s) hat er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass so groß ist, dass er weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich ein bisschen dümmlich aussieht, und zum Ende des [zweiten Liedes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzzZkkiJMv8) will er keine Sekunde länger zuhören, also springt er in seine Schuhe und Jacke und schnappt sich seine Schlüssel. „Weißt du überhaupt wo er ist?“, fragt Gwaine, und Merlin hält inne, denn das ist eine Schwachstelle in seinem Plan zu Arthur zu gehen und ihn zu küssen, da das anscheinend nicht so so ganz unwillkommen zu sein scheint. „Ähh... nein.“

  
„Er hat beiläufig erwähnt dass er und Elena heute nachmittag im Studentenwerk lernen wollen.“ Das lässt Merlin zögern, denn obwohl die Nische, in der sie lernen etwas abgeschnitten ist, heißt das nicht, dass er dort einen großen Moment wie in einer romantischen Komödie haben könnte, insbesondere, wenn Elena daneben sitzt.

  
Auf der anderen Seite, hat er Arthur seit Ewigkeiten belogen und er kann sich ja wohl einmal seinetwegen zum Depp machen.

  
„Okay. Wenn das alles ein Witz ist und ich mit einem blauen Auge wiederkomme, dann werde ich Freya erzählen, dass du ihr hinterher schmachtest“, sagt Merlin und stürmt aus dem Zimmer.

  
Er rennt nicht direkt, aber er beeilt sich definitiv und bahnt sich seinen Weg zwischen Strömen von Studenten auf dem Weg zu ihren Seminaren auf seinem Weg.

  
Glücklicherweise ist niemand außer Arthur und Elena in der Nische als er dort auftaucht, und sie sehen beide auf, als er herein kommt. „Geht es dir gut, Merlin?“, fragt Elena als er einfach nur herum steht, denn er hat auf dem Weg sehr viel über das Küssen nachgedacht, aber nicht so viel darüber, was er vorher sagen sollte.

  
„Ich nehme mal an, du hast den Mix bekommen?“, fragt Arthur und sieht dabei unglaublich gefasst aus als er aufsteht und Elena ein überraschtes Geräusch macht.  
„Naja, ich hab die ersten zwei Songs gehört und bin dann sozusagen weggerannt, aber ich werde den Rest später anhören.“

  
Arthur verdreht seine Augen und kommt ein paar Schritte näher. „Tja, wenn du ihn dir angehört hättest, wie du es hättest tun sollen, würdest du bereits wissen, dass ich zwar immer noch sauer bin solange angelogen worden zu sein, aber auch bereit bin, es dich wieder gut machen zu lassen, da es anscheinend ja eh deine Schuld war.“

  
Trotz Arthurs leicht herablassenden Ton, entschließt sich Merlin, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht näher an ein Stichworteinsatz aus einer romantischen Komödie herankommt, überwindet den Zwischenraum zwischen ihnen, legt seine Arm um Arthurs Hals und küsst ihn. Es braucht einen Moment sich einzurichten, da Arthur eigentlich gerade noch etwas anderes sagen wollte, und dann ist es wunderbar, Arthurs weiche Lippen auf seinen und seine Hände auf Merlins Rücken, die ihn näher an sich ziehen.

  
Sie gehen erst wieder auseinander als Elenas Räuspern sich mit dem Pfeifen eines vorbeilaufenden Studenten überschneidet. „Wir können es uns immer noch später zusammen anhören“, sagt Merlin und sieht nach unten, da er zweifelsohne knallrot anläuft, „aber die ersten zwei Songs waren sehr vielsagend.“

  
„Ich hab eine Weile gebraucht, den ersten zu finden.“, stimmt Arthur zu. Er scheint nicht dazu bereit zu sein, irgendwann in näherer Zukunft aufzuhören Merlin anzufassen, was bedeutet, dass Merlin mitgezogen wird als er sich wieder auf die Couch setzt, neben der mit Elena bis eben saß. „Ich denke, der Rest wird dir gefallen.“

  
„Kein Death Cab drauf?“, Arthur stößt ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite und Merlin grinst. „Oder Coldplay?“

  
„Du hast Josh Groban auf meinen gepackt.“, betont Arthur. „Oder es zumindest zugelassen.“

  
Elena räuspert sich. „Wenn ihr Jungs dann fertig wärt?“ Merlin zuckt zusammen aber Arthur bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter aus seiner Position (einmal komplett an Merlin gepresst) und Elena lächelt als sie sich zu ihr umdrehen. „Das ist ja alles sehr süß, aber wir sind immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit, wisst ihr. Ihr könnt ja auch gehen, wenn ihr wollt, vielleicht?“

  
„Nein, können wir nicht“, sagt Arthur, und Merlin versucht nicht enttäuscht auszusehen. Arthur bemerkt es natürlich trotzdem und dreht sich ihm wieder entschuldigend zu. „Ich hab Ellie versprochen, dass ich bei ihr sitzen bleibe, für den Fall, dass Mithian wieder auftaucht, sie kommt in letzter Zeit immer öfter seit sie weiß, dass wir hier praktisch immer sind, aber Elena wird immer noch nervös, wenn sie allein ist.“ Elena schlägt nach seinem Arm. „Du Idiot, du musst meine Angelegenheiten nicht immer gleich dem ganzen Lokal mitteilen! Dafür allein schmeiß ich euch raus.“

  
„Genau“, sagt Arthur und rutscht tiefer in die Couch. „Merlin, stört es dich sehr? Wir waren am Lernen, aber du hast nichts mit, oder?“

  
Er fischt sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. „Ich kann mich schon beschäftigen. Ihr zwei lernt mal schön weiter, ich spiel' dumme Spielchen auf meinem Handy.“

  
Als Mithian dann mit einem extra Kaffee für Elena ankommt, kleben alle drei vor Merlins Bildschirm und johlen Angry Birds an, und obwohl er lernen sollte, wenn Arthur und er sich nicht dumm und dämlich knutschen, hat Merlin Arthurs Arm um seine Hüfte und bereut nicht eine Minute.

  
*

  
Der zweite Abend in einem Pub mit all ihren Freunden läuft sehr viel besser als der erste.

  
Fürs erste, scheinen Arthur und Gwen sich sehr viel mehr zu sagen zu haben, wenn sie nicht versuchen zusammen zu kommen, und Gwen kann viel unbefangener mit Elena reden, die sie offensichtlich aus ein paar Clubs kennt.

  
Merlin hält sich eher an Arthur, endet aber auch in einer zwanzig-minütigen Debatte mit Leon ob empfindungsfähige Roboter versuchen würden die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Freya und Gwaine können sich eine Zeit lang nicht in die Augen sehen, bis Gwaine sich für einen Moment entschuldigt und Freya ein paar Minuten später ebenfalls verschwindet. Sie sind beide ungefähr eine halbe Stunde abwesend, und als sie wieder kommen haben beide hitzige Gesichter und sind sehr viel mehr dazu geneigt, sich zu benehmen. Merlin sieht Gwen an und entschließt sich, später mit ihr darüber zu reden.

  
Sie gehen alle in einer großen Traube zurück zum Campus, Merlin und Arthur Händchen haltend ein bisschen hinter den anderen, auch wenn Gwaine sich alle paar Minuten zu ihnen umdreht um sich über ihre Rührseligkeit lustig zu machen.

  
„Check deine E-Mails wenn du da bist“, flüstert Arthur nachdem sie sich Gute-Nacht-Küsse gegeben haben, und schubst ihn mit einem leichten Klaps auf den Po weg als Merlin beginnt zu fragen, was in der E-Mail steht.

  
Obwohl er fest entschlossen ist es nicht zu tun, weil er entdeckt, dass es besser für alle ist wenn Arthur nicht immer alles bekommt, das er will, öffnet Merlin sein Laptop und seinen E-Mail-Account sobald er in seinm Zimmer steht.

  
 _Ich habe versucht einen Grund zu finden das hier zu schicken als ich dachte, dass du Gwen bist_ , hat Arthur anscheinend irgendwann im Laufe des Abends geschrieben (wahrscheinlich während Merlins Roboter-Diskussion), _aber es hat sich nie richtig angefühlt. Wahrscheinlich war ich die ganze Zeit schon dazu bestimmt, es dir zu schicken. Es lässt mich zumindest an dich denken._

  
Merlin lächelt seinen Bildschirm an, und hört auch nicht damit auf als Gwaine seine Augen verdreht und mit einem Kissen nach ihm wirft.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab es also irgendwie geschafft, dass ganze 200 Wörter länger zu machen, als es eigentlich ist. Hmm.  
> Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich aber sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich meine allerallerliebste fanfiction für Merlin und Arthur ist, und ich vielleicht ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch dafür war. Teilweise.  
> Danke, dass ihr es gelesen habt, vergesst nicht, auch mal bei lady_ragnell vorbei zu schauen und ihr zu sagen, dass es euch gefallen hat. (Davon geh ich jetzt einfach mal aus, wenn ihr bis hier durchgehalten habt.) ;)
> 
> So I somehow managed it to lengthen this fic by 200 words. Hmm.  
> In my defense, it's probably the best piece of fanfiction I've ever read for Merlin/Arthur, so maybe I got a bit overenthusiastic along the way.  
> Thanks for reading und don't forget to drop by lady_ragnell's account to let her know you liked it. (I will just assume so if you've stuck with the fic to this point.) ;)


End file.
